


You and Me, and Me and You

by ayadn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Romance, just a collection of random drabbles and one shots and whatever, night together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I have ideas that I want to explore but don't want to fully commit to. This is where they'll end up.<br/>They may be related to my other stories, or they may be just random stand alone stories. Ratings will be put up at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>Content(s):<br/>1) One Drunken Night - Sometimes a drunken night is all it takes to get things going.<br/>2)When We Choose Fear - For Nick, letting go and walking away was the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Holding on and staying, was Judy’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a drunken night is all it takes.
> 
> Rated T for themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had while running away from my responsibilities.

The sun filters through the blinds and assaults her eyes, even through closed eyelids. She sits up, eyes still closed, and places a paw on her throbbing, hazy head. She tries to swallow, but her dry mouth only causes an itching pain down her throat. Beside her, something stirs, making the unusual warmth against the side of her body apparent.

She gingerly opens one eye. A blur of red and cream enters her peripherals. She feels her heart beat faster as she lifts the covers. She firsts checks her body. Her grey and white fur tousled in every direction, her usual sleepwear replaced by a pink lacy bra and matching panties. She then lifts the sheets on top of the body next to hers. He was clothed only in striped boxers, his courser fur also ruffled, his bare chest splayed.

As she drapes the covers back down, the fox wakes and opens his mouth to speak. But all she hears is distant incoherent noises buzzing too loudly for her sensitive ears. So she raises a finger and puts it against her lips in an attempt to shush the muffled sounds. When that failed to work, she places her palm on the tip of his snout, blocking the sound directly from its source.

She leans her back into the bed’s headboard and closes her eyes as she fights through the heavy fog looming above her brows and the shrill pulsating pain on her left temple.

“What do you remember?” She starts, her voice husky.

“Vodka,” the fox groans. “Lots and lots of vodka.”

She recollects the events of the previous night. Nick had come to her apartment that evening with a full bottle of vodka. They were to meet the rest of the officers later at a bar, but Nick thought it’d be fun and cost-efficient to have a pre-game of some sorts.

She complied and took a couple of shots.

But the shots became full glasses, and soon, the glasses were abandoned as they decided to just take alternative swigs form the bottle.Hours and a missed night-out later, the bottle was empty.

Her gut flops as she remembers what happened after.

“Petting?” She asks.

“There were lots of that too.” He replies, the smile evident in the tone of his voice.

Judy blushes as she recalls roaming paws that led to discarded clothes, and hungry lips and tongues that sloppily explored the features of their bodies.

“Did we have?” her heartbeat picks up again, awaiting for an answer it might dread.

“No.”

“Didn’t think so.” She says, confirming her memory.

“Apparently, even when you’re blacked out drunk you’re still sensible.”

She lets out a small sound, something between a grunt and a snicker, as she slips back into the covers. The responsible, Judy Hopps way is to get up and talk about last night. Fix what might have been broken and forget what needs to be forgotten. But the sunlight is too aggravating and the warm sheets are too inviting.

“I’m going back to sleep.” She yawns as she turns her back to him. He gladly follows suit and wraps his arms around her, fitting the curves of her body into the curves of his. She lets out a quiet sigh of contentment, and they sleep with light smiles across their muzzles.

It is well into the afternoon when she wakes up. Her head, thankfully, is a lot less cloudy and the sharp stabs of pain on her temple is reduced to little pin-pricks. She turns to face the fox beside her. His arms still lazily draped around her waist. She places a finger on the tip of his snout, playfully tapping the end of his nose. The fox smiles and his closed eyes become green slits.

“Good morning, Carrots.” He greets, feeling refreshed despite the emerging weight of last night’s heavy drinking.

“It’s 2pm.” She giggles.

“Tomayto, tomahto.” He says as he turns to hover over her. He leans closer, aligning his emeralds to her amethysts. Then, after a brief moment, he dips his muzzle to meet hers.

The kiss is short and simple and sweet. Yet the fireworks that sparked the night before returns with just as much ecstasy.

“Last night,” He breathes, “did I tell you I loved you?”

“Probably not. Actually, I don’t remember much talking.” She smirks as the heated affairs of that night rushes into her memory. “Why? _D-do_ you love me?” She asks, her heart fluttering against her chest for the third time since this morning.

“I don’t think I would have done the things I did if I didn’t.” He chuckles softly.

He sits, pulling her up with him, and hugs her into his chest.

“I love you, Judy Hopps.”

She stays still, listening to their racing heartbeats; sounds intertwining with one another.

He pulls back slightly, eyes wide with panic. “C-Carrots, say something! Oh my god, I shouldn’t have said it –”

“Nick –”

“– I’m so sorry! I just assumed –”

“Nic –”

“– because last night, when we kissed –”

“Nichola –”

“– it had been amazing and I thought you felt the same way and –”

“NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!” She grabs the sides of his head and holds it to face her.

“I love you too.”

“What?” A big goofy grin forms on his face.

She sighs and teasingly rolls her eyes. “I love you too, Nicholas Wilde!” She scrunches her nose in distaste. “Just a shame we had to get drunk to get it all out.”

“Well I, for one, thought getting drunk was a _great_ idea.” He puckers his lips and wiggles his eyebrows.

She laughs at the humorous sight. “Dumb fox.” She leans in, the tip of her nose grazes his, “ _My_ dumb fox.” She says as she closes the distance between their lips and kisses him as passionately as yesterday but with the newfound certainty of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not promoting finishing a whole bottle of vodka in one sitting. Doing so will not guarantee a fluffy love confession from your crush and the things that'll happen will probably be more than a sloppy make out sesh and a curable hangover. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!  
> I dont know why, but I actually like this one :)


	2. When We Choose Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nick, letting go and walking away was the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Holding on and staying, was Judy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favourite pieces by Nayyirah Waheed. But then it got a little (a lot) out of hand and then this happened. I want to love it, but frankly, I don’t know what to think of it anymore.

_I lied._

_I told you I was not afraid to love you._

_Then I walked away_

_And_

_Loved you._

_\- I have spent my whole life alone, loving you | when we choose fear_

_\- Nayyirah Waheed_

 

 A fox and a bunny stood in the middle of the sidewalk near a pub they decided to ‘catch up’ in, illuminated only by the warm glow of a nearby streetlamp.

 “This was fun, Carrots.” He sighed in contentment. “Why did we ever stop hanging out?”

It was only after the words left his mouth and lingered in the air for an aching moment did he realize the weight of his question.

“Because you were afraid, Nick.” She lamented, eyes softening but never breaking her gaze. “I wanted to fight for us. You know that. But you let go and walked away.” She took a deep breath and a step back. “And now here we are.” She said, rhetorically gesturing around them.

 “So uhm, I guess I’ll be going now. Thanks for tonight.” She pivoted away from him, and just before she completed her turn, he grabbed her paw.

“Judy, wait.”

She looked back at him, frustration evident in her composure.

“What exactly is it that you want Nick?” she quipped. “And don’t say you miss our friendship. I know you, I know those eyes. And they’re saying something more.”

“Then you know exactly what I want.” He said calmly, though failing to hide the pain and longing in his voice.

“You left me. I moved on. I’m hap –”

“Don’t you dare say it, Judy. Don’t lie to me. Don’t lie to yourself. I know your eyes as well as you know mine. And they don’t gleam like they used to. You are _not_ happy.”

“That’s just due to five years of wear and tear,” she reasoned. “And I _am_ happy. I’m _married_.” She said it with a false sense of pride, trying to convince herself more than the fox in front of her.

“No. You settled.” He insisted. “Lemme guess,” he said in an all too familiar tone with an all too familiar smugness. “Your mom couldn’t deal with the idea of you growing old alone, never having a family of your own, so she set you up with some buck from the burrow. And you finally went along with it because you thought that maybe if you did what others thought you were supposed to do, everything will fall into place. Then this yearning to have something more, something to fill that emptiness will finally go away.

“So you go to Bunnyburrow and date him for a bit. Then you decide to get it over with and just get married. Because the sooner you can start a new life, the sooner you can forget what we had, forget the pain that I caused you. The sooner you can forget about _me_.” He said, a mixture of regret and remorse evident in the way his smug façade faded, replaced only by genuine sorrow.

“But he wanted you to stay in Bunnyburrow.” He continued. “Wanted you to have his kits, help around the farm. And you tried. You really did. Because you’re Judy Hopps and that’s what you do. But more often than you’d like, the city calls on you. You miss its thrill. Of being somebunny they say you shouldn’t be, doing things you shouldn’t do. So you beg him to come back to the city with you, although you don’t really know why you decided to bring him along,” he paused, placed a paw under his muzzle, and thought for a moment. “Maybe you kept him as an anchor to prevent you from being seduced by the allure of the city that you craved so much. Anyways, he finally agreed to come because he thought he loved you. The sweet country bumpkin who spent most of her days selling produce in their spot at the farmer’s market in a lazy daze. But once you moved to the city, it was like everything you used to be, everything you actually _are_ ( _everything I love about you_ ) came surging back.

“Bogo gave you your job back. How could he not? You were one of his best. You left your shared apartment early and came home late. Your husband used to wait up for you, asked what took you so long, and you always blamed it on having too much crime to fight. But in reality you were running away. Running away from something just a couple of years ago, you were running _to_.

“And as you’ve said, now we’re here.” He took a step closer towards her, muzzle slightly dropping down to level his eyes to hers. “It’s late, yet you’re not worried if he’s looking for you because he stopped waiting months ago, stopped asking where you were.” His voice softened, no longer holding the tone of a sly fox examining his prey. “The both of you know there’s something wrong, something stagnant in your relationship. But neither of you want to address it because you’re afraid to let go and walk away. So instead, you did what you said you’d never do. You _settled.”_

His last word pierced her chest like a freshly sharpened dagger. She should be infuriated, but rather, she was in awe of how easily he saw through her. How easily he correctly guessed every basic detail of her life in the last 5 years. How easily he could come back into her life, pulling every emotion she masterly suppressed into the surface and feeling them all again, all at once, as she stood in front of the fox that was once hers.

He took another step forward, closing the distance between past lovers who share a present love.

“Judy, I love you.” He murmured into her ear. “Leave him and be with me.”

She repressed the shudder elicited by the familiarity of the hot breath that brushed the base of her ear and leapt back, raising her soft paw to slap him, a flat smacking sound resonating as it hit the side of his muzzle.

“ _You_ left _me!_ ” She reminded, an accusatory finger pointed at his chest. “ _You’re_ the one that ran. Changing your contacts, even moving to a different precinct! You have no right to come back after all these years and talk about my life like that!” Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he still got to her though, so she mustered every sense of strength in her body and turned her back on the fox, on his love for her, and her love for him.

Then, she walked away, in the same way he did 5 years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nick was kind of a douche here. I mean, not even apologizing for hurting her and not fighting for her, and then he thinks he can waltz back in and sweep her off her feet? Uh-uh buddy, you’re not the only one that can have a hard time re-trusting someone after they betrayed you. But it’s cool. I think he still has a chance to redeem himself (i.e. go and run after her you idiot! Don’t make the same mistake twice!)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Feel free to tell me what you loved, what you hated or heck, how your day was, here in the comments or on my tumblr: https://ayadn.tumblr.com/ask (I may reply faster there as I’m on there more often than I am here but whatever floats your boat.)


End file.
